1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of photography, and specifically to a mount for motion picture lighting and rigging equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art and Terminology
For the purpose of this discussion, certain terminology specific to the motion picture industry will be defined and referred to throughout. Standard within the industry are two types of coupling that allow lighting, camera and special effects equipment to interchangeably fit a variety of support media. These two types are distinguished by the diameter of the male end of each coupling. The smaller of the two is of ⅝xe2x80x3 diameter and is referred to adjectivally as xe2x80x9cbabyxe2x80x9d. Thus, a ⅝xe2x80x3 diameter pin is a xe2x80x9cbaby pinxe2x80x9d. The corresponding adjective that describes the larger termini is xe2x80x9cjunior,xe2x80x9d indicating a diameter of 1-xe2x85x9xe2x80x3. Thus, a xe2x80x9cjunior receiverxe2x80x9d is a socket that accepts a 1-xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 diameter xe2x80x9cjunior pinxe2x80x9d.
A xe2x80x9cnail-on platexe2x80x9d is a steel plate provided with either a baby pin or a junior receiver. Holes in the base of the plate provide means for attaching the plate to set walls and the like through the use of nails or, more commonly, self-tapping screws. A xe2x80x9cprocess trailerxe2x80x9d is an automotive trailer used in motion picture production to simulate driving. The process trailer is towed behind a camera truck. A xe2x80x9cpancakexe2x80x9d is a plywood flat, 1xe2x80x3xc3x9710xe2x80x3xc3x9720xe2x80x3. These are used as platforms to elevate set furniture and properties. The term xe2x80x9cskid platexe2x80x9d describes a pancake to which a nail-on plate has been affixed. These are used to support equipment that is low to the groundxe2x80x94xe2x80x94too low to allow the use of a conventional stand. A xe2x80x9ctaco cartxe2x80x9d is a cart designed specifically to house and carry motion picture lighting equipment. Special provision is made within the cart for securing a variety of apparatus, including pancakes. A xe2x80x9cluminairexe2x80x9d is a photographic lighting unit.
In order that this vocabulary be more easily understood, examples of the above referenced support media and the two types of coupling are illustrated in FIGS. 12-15. Further examples may be found in any manufacturer""s catalog of motion picture equipment. Additionally, the terms xe2x80x9cmounting terminusxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cterminusxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpinxe2x80x9d as employed herein shall designate a baby pin, junior pin, baby receiver, junior receiver, or other such device that provides means for coupling equipment to a support apparatus. To reduce verbiage, the position of a mounting terminus at substantially a right angle to the base, as depicted in FIG. 1, shall hereafter be designated the xe2x80x9cperpendicular positionxe2x80x9d. The position of a mounting terminus lying substantially parallel to the base and contained within the plane defined by the vertical dimensions of the base shall be characterized as the xe2x80x9cplanar positionxe2x80x9d. The planar position is depicted in FIG. 4.
Of particular significance to the present invention is the nail-on plate, the use of which is illustrated in FIGS. 12 and 13. Initially, the nail-on plate was designed to attach to set walls and to support lights in locations where a stand would be found inconvenient. If, for example, a light were required in a location where the supporting stand would be seen in the shot, then a nail-on plate would be specified. The nail-on plate is now found useful for supporting equipment other than lighting units. Light-modifying scrims, flags, gel frames, reflectors and special effects equipment all are commonly supported by a nail-on plate.
Serviceable as the nail-on plate appears, it suffers from several drawbacks which significantly limit its usefulness. These limitations primarily result from the fixed projection of the mounting terminus perpendicular to the plate. An examination of the most common uses of the nail-on plate reveals how this projection results in a restricted utility.
The principal use of the nail-on plate is to support a light on a set wall. When so attached, the pin protrudes approximately six inches into the space of the set, constituting a significant safety hazard to the actors and workmen. When a light is fitted to the plate, the pin is covered and the hazard is negated. Often the light is removed, however, to be used on another set up, while the nail-on plate is left as a xe2x80x9cplace markerxe2x80x9d. This action facilitates the re-creation of the lighting set up at a later time. In the dim light of the set perimeter, these jutting pins are difficult to see, and have been responsible for many cuts and bruises. The hazard is extreme, however, when a nail-on plate is mounted at eye level or in a doorway.
The nail-on plate is frequently attached to a pancake to construct a stand, known commonly as a skid plate, the use of which is illustrated in FIGS. 14 and 15. This stand is used to position lights and other equipment low to the ground. In this case, the projection of the pin prevents the skid plate from being stacked in modular fashion when not in use. The inability to store equipment in an organized fashion represents a serious liability in motion picture production, where all of the equipment must fit on a tightly packed cart to be hauled to the next location. In practice, the skid plates are constructed as needed and disassembled at the end of the day. The process is inefficient and wasteful of valuable manpower and materials.
A further difficulty arises when storing the actual nail-on plates themselves. The plates are stored, along with other equipment, in perforated crates, similar to milk cartons. These crates, in turn, are fitted onto taco carts. The perforations are necessary so that the contents of the container may be determined without removing the crate from the cart. The protrusion of the nail-on plate""s pin through one of these perforations can effectively lock the crate into the cart, such that its contents may only be accessed with great difficulty. The plates themselves may prove difficult to remove from the crate for the same reason. The projection of the pin perpendicular to the plate also prevents the organization of the plates within the crate.
When shooting from a process trailer, nail-on plates are used to provide braces which steady lights and camera equipment against the motion of the vehicles. These plates are fastened to the plywood deck of the process trailer, with their pins protruding vertically. Even in a small lighting set up, the deck of the trailer can quickly become a forest of vacant pins, making working conditions difficult and potentially hazardous.
The preceding examples serve to highlight the difficulties that are associated with the use of the nail-on plate. It would therefore be of significant value in the art to provide a device which yielded all the advantages of the nail-on plate, yet obviated the difficulty of storage and the significant safety hazard which result from the fixed projection of the nail-on mounting terminus perpendicular to the base. Such a device would provide a mounting terminus which is moveable and which may be contained within the plane of the base.
One available device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,906, provides a base portion and a mounting terminus for a lighting standard. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,867,301, 5,481,846, 5,568,909 and 5,816,554 all illustrate base portions and rigid mounting termini. Another available device, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,405, combines an attachable base and a mounting terminus which is capable of a plurality of positions. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,527, 4,621,786, and 5,173,725, all illustrate camera mounts, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,667,317, 2,856,146, and 2,922,609 illustrate relevant apparati. However, none of the art known to the inventor has addressed the shortcomings of the prior art as outlined above.
The present invention is directed to a mounting device for motion picture production equipment such as a luminaire. The mounting device includes a substantially planar base, a mounting terminus having a longitudinal axis and means for securing the mounting terminus to the base. The mounting terminus is rotatable with respect to the planar base so that the angle established between the longitudinal axis and planar base is variable.